


Чан Хёкдже — одноклассник

by evil_thing, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: миди низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [2]
Category: MBA Crew (Most Badass Asian Crew)
Genre: Alternate Universe — Neighbors, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Всё началось с того, что кто-то написал Чанджо «привет».
Series: миди низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848700
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Чан Хёкдже — одноклассник

Бывает, что некоторые случайности застают врасплох, выпрыгивают, как кролик из шляпы, в неподходящий момент, и сознанию требуется какое-то время для того, чтобы восстановить произошедшее и вспомнить, что вообще происходит и кто ты, где ты и что, собственно, намеревался сделать. Чанджо, например, как раз открыл бутылку пива и взял в руки телефон, собираясь отключить на нём интернет и мобильную сеть, для того чтобы отрезать любую возможность побеспокоить себя извне. Он уже успел выйти в нужное меню, когда прямо под пальцем, перекрыв почти нажатую кнопку, появилось окошко с инфой о новом сообщении. Ужасно раздражающе.

А хуже всего было то, что в графе «отправитель» высветилось «Чан Хёкдже — одноклассник». У Чанджо была почти непобедимая привычка не отвечать на неизвестные номера. Поэтому список знакомых он вёл довольно тщательно и почти никогда не чистил. Дэиль-хён без устали над ним подтрунивал из-за того, что там хранились контакты времён динозавров, вроде закусочной из Пусана, где они заказывали острую курочку миллион лет назад, или тренера по тай-чи, у которого Чанджо занимался когда-то в прошлой жизни. Но иронические комментарии друга пропадали впустую, контакты не занимали места, не просили жрать и совершенно не тяготили Чанджо своим количеством. Более того, несколько раз выручали их обоих в сложных ситуациях. Поэтому шутки Дэиль-хёна на тему телефонной книги Южной Кореи Чанджо смело пропускал мимо ушей.  
Вот только он понятия не имел, кто такой этот Чан Хёкдже.

Почти сразу после окончания школы Чанджо перестал поддерживать какие-либо контакты с бывшими одноклассниками и окончательно забыл о них всех после того, как перебрался в Сеул. Поэтому сообщение и оказалось таким раздражающе тревожным, будто живой крокодильчик в коробке с пиццей. Оно навязчиво ворвалось под руку, взбаламутило спокойный вечер Чанджо и игнорировать его существование теперь было абсолютно невозможно. Сердито отхлебнув такого долгожданного пива, Чанджо почти не почувствовал его вкуса и, отбросив телефон, побрёл к холодильнику, пытаясь вспомнить, чем он сегодня собирался закусывать. Испортившее настроение сообщение было тревожным ещё и потому, что буквально пару дней назад недалеко от дома Чанджо видел какого-то парня, показавшегося смутно знакомым, но не смог вспомнить, на кого именно тот похож, и поэтому постарался выкинуть встречу из головы.  
Потратив около часа на бессмысленное щёлканье по каналам телевизора и убедившись в том, что вечер окончательно отравлен идиотским сообщением, Чанджо со вздохом отставил полбутылки тёплого, выдохшегося пива и потянулся под диван в поисках телефона.

«Привет, это Чан Хёкдже, — сообщение началось многообещающе, — мы с тобой вместе учились в старшей школе. Прости, что вот так внезапно пишу, но ты ведь уже давно живёшь в Сеуле? Случайно не в районе Силлим-дон? Я переехал буквально несколько дней назад и недавно видел на улице кого-то, очень на тебя похожего. И в голову пришла мысль, что было бы здорово встретиться и, может быть, выпить вместе. Что думаешь?»

Чего Чанджо точно не думал, так этого того, что это могло бы быть хоть немного здорово. 

Он не видел одноклассников с тех пор, как получил документы, и не испытывал никакой грусти по этому поводу. Не сказать, что в школе было как-то особенно плохо или напряжно. Ключевое слово — было. Было и прошло. Близких друзей за время учёбы Чанджо не завёл, а после окончания довольно скоро перебрался в Сеул, оставив позади всё, что происходило в родном городе. Если за эти годы и случались какие-нибудь встречи одноклассников, Чанджо на них, судя по всему, не приглашали. По крайней мере, ничего подобного он не помнил и, если честно, совершенно не переживал по этому поводу.

Вероятность того, что Чанджо посетил бы подобное мероприятие, стремилась к абсолютному нулю и потому, что друзей и приятелей у него из школы не осталось, и потому, что он в принципе был махровым интровертом. И глупо отрицать, что между этими фактами не было прямой связи. Стараясь не рухнуть в ненужные ему воспоминания, Чанджо допивал вторую бутылку пива, развалившись на диване. Копы из какого-то американского сериала в телике вплотную подобрались к решению очередного запутанного дела, а Чанджо, к собственной досаде, никак не мог сконцентрироваться на сюжете. Отвлекала мысль о том, что в классе было два Хёкдже.  
Отвечать на неуместное и раздражающее сообщение Чанджо, разумеется, не собирался.

Самым идиотским в итоге оказалось то, что ему и не пришлось.

Чанджо точно что-то задолжал мирозданию, потому что спустя пару дней оно столкнуло его с этим самым Хёкдже в одном лифте. Парень ворвался в кабину, когда двери уже закрывались, упёрся руками в колени, чтобы отдышаться после спринтерского рывка, и у Чанджо уже тогда похолодело в затылке, потому что это точно был тот самый чувак, которого он видел на улице несколько дней назад. «Да какого же хрена-блина творится», — пронеслась мысль в голове Чанджо, когда тот наконец поднял голову и смущённо улыбнулся. Отрицать то, что они узнали друг друга было невозможно. Отрицать всю реальность целиком – глупо, хотя и хотелось.

— Привет! — Хёкдже попытался поправить чёлку пятернёй.

Единственное, что хоть как-то примиряло Чанджо с отвратительной реальностью, это то, что неловко, кажется, было им обоим.

— Привет.

Желание немедленно выйти сквозь закрытые двери, впрочем, никуда не пропало.  
Парень неуверенно прищурился, как человек, привыкший носить очки, и Чанджо про себя уговаривал его помолчать ещё буквально несколько секунд, потому что спасение было совсем близко. А ещё проклинал себя за лень и привычку ездить на лифте на третий этаж.

— С сегодняшнего дня только лестницы, ленивая ты жопа, — пообещал Чанджо себе под нос, когда лифт наконец выпустил его из своей ловушки и продолжил подниматься.

Нельзя было сказать, что этот Хёкдже как-то его напряг или доставил неприятные ощущения. Сложно вообще испытывать неприязнь к кому-то, кого практически не помнишь. Но встреча оказалась слишком неожиданной, а Чанджо очень не любил сюрпризы и когда что-нибудь шло не по плану. Он специально остался посмотреть, на каком этаже лифт остановится в следующий раз.

— Никогда не любил цифру восемь.

После столкновения в лифте глупо было бы продолжать притворяться мёртвым в соцсетях, и Чанджо пришлось собрать всю силу воли в кулак для того, чтобы заставить себя ответить на то первое сообщение. Он даже успел напечатать «Привет, прости что» и зависнуть на несколько минут, когда новое входящее сообщение избавило его от мучительного подбора слов. Хёкдже писал, что был рад встрече, извинялся за возможную навязчивость в прошлом сообщении и радовался тому, что они оказались соседями. У Чанджо ещё оставался последний шанс наврать, что он очутился в доме случайно, заходил к другу или что-нибудь вроде того. Но после этого ему бы пришлось переехать. Или забираться в квартиру исключительно через окно, что даже при третьем этаже было довольно проблематично. В очередной раз собрав себя в решительную кучу, Чанджо в качестве мотиватора представил, как Дэиль-хён застебёт его насмерть за трусость и инфантильность в варианте с побегом и, тяжело вздыхая каждые пару минут, ответил, что всё в порядке, извини за игнор и побег из лифта и бла-бла-бла. В раздражении отбросив телефон, он отправился к холодильнику за внеплановой утешительной бутылкой сидра. Но, открыв её, с удивлением обнаружил, что признавшись непонятному бывшему однокласснику, с которым теперь, видимо, придётся общаться хотя бы иногда, в том, что да, они соседи, живущие в одном доме, не стал чувствовать себя хуже. Птицы в душе от радости тоже не защебетали, но дышать стало чуть легче однозначно. Они обменялись ещё несколькими сообщениями, поделились номерами квартир, Хёкдже осторожно спросил, можно ли будет иногда беспокоить Чанджо по каким-либо бытовым вопросам, и тот милостиво согласился, почти даже не переламывая себя. Самым лучшим было то, что Хёкдже не предложил снова пойти куда-нибудь выпить или ещё каким-нибудь способом провести время вместе. Вот это точно бы повысило уровень стресса. И одной утешительной бутылки, возможно, оказалось бы маловато.

Спустя несколько дней Хёкдже спросил, есть ли у Чанджо крестовая отвёртка. Он пытался собрать какой-то комод в новой квартире и уже в процессе выяснил, что не обладал всеми необходимыми для этого инструментами. Чанджо не понимал, как можно было дожить до почти тридцати и не иметь полного арсенала отвёрток. Сам он не был каким-то там задротом, но даже не стал спрашивать размер, потому что в его рабочем ящике точно лежали все ходовые варианты. «Заходи после восьми», — написал он в ответ. Возможно, нужно было спросить, что за комод, не потребуются ли другие инструменты или, не дай бог, помощь, но этот уровень социализации для Чанджо пока был недоступен. Просто сам факт того, что они бывшие одноклассники и нынешние соседи, не делал их друзьями автоматически. По крайней мере, Чанджо на это очень надеялся.

Спасибо Хёкдже, который, возможно, сохранил больше воспоминаний о школьных годах и характере нового соседа — он не навязывался. Заглянул за отвёрткой, вернул её на следующий день, вежливо поблагодарил, где-то в промежутке успев прислать фотографию готового комода. Довольно симпатичного, но себе бы Чанджо такой не купил — слишком светлый.

Успело пройти ещё два или три дня, когда Хёкдже написал с просьбой одолжить открывашку для консервов и почти сразу же следом уточнил, нет ли у Чанджо двухстороннего скотча. Скотч нашёлся быстро, а вот над открывашкой пришлось напрячь мозг. Потому что она со стопроцентной гарантией где-то была, но давно не попадалась на глаза. Потом Хёкдже одалживал уксус, лейкопластырь, ещё раз отвёртку, форму для льда.

— Прости, что так напрягаю тебя постоянно, — извинился он, заглянув за плоскогубцами, — мне правда ужасно неловко! Но с тех пор, как переехал, навалилась работа, и никак не получается толком выбраться по магазинам и купить всё нужное. Да о чём я, даже список этого нужного составить не могу! 

Он опустил голову и развёл руками, мол, правда очень стыдно.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Чанджо эти просьбы не напрягали. Ничего сверхестественного Хёкдже не спрашивал, отдавал сразу же, пользовался аккуратно и всегда вёл себя очень вежливо и тихо. Чанджо бы хотел обсудить это с Дэиль-хёном, но у них никак не получалось выбрать время для встречи. Особенно Чанджо была интересна для обсуждения та часть, где в какой-то момент он перестал морозить Хёкдже на пороге, пока копался в поисках какой-нибудь вещи, а предложил ему пройти в квартиру. Кажется, это произошло, пока он пытался найти форму для льда, которой, вопреки ожиданиям, не оказалось в морозильной камере.

Примерно в тоже время Чанджо, наконец, вспомнил, какой из двух школьных Хёкдже вырос в его нового соседа. Тихий очкарик, учился чуть лучше среднего, кажется, даже хорошо, но учителя его особо не выделяли и не дёргали. Ещё, кажется, занимался плаваньем или стрельбой из лука, а может, балетом или верховой ездой. Что-то там необычное было, в общем, точно не плаванье. Это новое осознание не дало Чанджо ничего, никаких бонусных воспоминаний или ощущений, они вроде как даже не сидели рядом на занятиях никогда. Хотя за последнее он бы не поручился. Просто наконец кусок пазла в голове встал на подходящее для него место. Но и от этого, если честно, полегчало.

В этом было стыдно признаться, но Чанджо постепенно привык к тому, что раз в несколько дней Хёкдже писал ему с просьбой что-нибудь одолжить. Следующей стадией их «отношений» стала кухонная утварь. Сам Чанджо готовил как топор. Умереть с голоду ему не грозило, но обычно он обходился без особых изысков и не пренебрегал доставкой, если было совсем лениво. При этом кухня и её содержимое могли ввести в заблуждение на счёт кулинарных талантов Чанджо. Дело было в том, что последние довольно серьёзные отношения, продлившиеся аж два года, оставили ему в наследство целый арсенал всякой специфичной посуды, приборов, специй, соусов и прочих не слишком необходимых обычным людям ингредиентов долгого хранения. Почему при разрыве бывшая решила всё это бросить, но забрала совместно нажитого кота, Чанджо не понимал до сих пор. Он бы предпочёл, чтобы случилось наоборот. Чанджо скучал по коту, иногда по пьяни совсем чуть-чуть скучал по бывшей и почти не пользовался свалившимися на него кухонными благами.

Зато постепенно ими начал пользоваться Хёкдже. Сперва он одолжил открывашку, потом блендер, который случайно заметил на полке, и устричный соус, про который спросил наудачу. После этого Чанджо в очередной раз собрал свою волю в кулак и предложил ему покопаться на кухне для того, чтобы составить представление о том, что там вообще завалялось. Он честно признался, что не пользуется внушительной частью своих богатств, и разрешил Хёкдже свободно на них рассчитывать, от чего сам несколько дней пребывал в шоке. Но Хёкдже продолжал быть ненапряжным соседом, писал не слишком часто, посуду всегда возвращал чистой, а стоимость ингредиентов обещал компенсировать. Чанджо, хоть и не был богачом, отмахивался, он понятия не имел, сколько стоили, например, несколько ложек сливового экстракта или двадцать пять грамм сушёного чеснока. Особенно учитывая то, что сам он, скорее всего, никогда бы ими не воспользовался и просто подарил бы следующему хозяину квартиры при переезде. С другой стороны, ему было интересно, что же такое Хёкдже готовит при помощи всех этих необычных штуковин и ингредиентов, и в один из разов, поддавшись порыву, он затолкал куда подальше оторопь, нападающую на него каждый раз в компании малознакомого человека, и спросил, зачем тому понадобился маринованный чертополох. Хёкдже замялся и сказал, что сейчас экспериментирует с лапшой и соусами для неё, и предложил угостить Чанджо, если получится что-то сносное. Отказываться было невежливо, тем более, что Чанджо было действительно любопытно.

На следующий день он с некоторой разумной настороженностью разогрел и попробовал лапшу с хрустящими кусочками кальмара в темпуре и большим количеством зелёного лука. Было необычно и вкусно. Чанджо с удовольствием доел всё и честно похвалил блюдо в сообщении. Его бывшая, та самая, которая собрала коллекцию посуды, техники и ингредиентов, готовила хорошо, но делала это по классическим рецептам, без отступлений. Стряпня Хёкдже напротив была каким-то хаотичным потоком сознания и фантазии. Он, кажется, был рад положительному отзыву о лапше и с тех пор стал иногда подбрасывать Чанджо то, что готовил. Даже если в этом не участвовали продукты или техника самого Чанджо. Выглядело это обычно как взорвавшийся ёж или ктулху, блюющий серпантином, но всегда было отменно приправлено и обладало идеальной степенью остроты. Чанджо прекрасно осознавал, что эти параметры относительны и, подумав ещё какое-то время, решил, что их вкусы просто совпадали. Но ничто не могло оспорить факт, что Хёкдже был отличным интуитивным кулинаром. Чанджо честно отправлял отзыв на каждое блюдо, которым с ним делились, и даже заставлял себя кроме «спасибо, было вкусно» писать по несколько слов впечатлений. Переписка с Дэиль-хёном, который всё это время продолжал быть слишком занятым для встречи, теперь на семьдесят процентов состояла из ржущих стикеров со стороны хёна. Его бесконечно веселило, что этот тихоня, непонятный бывший одноклассник, умудрился так быстро Чанджо прикормить. Ещё он просил скинуть фотку, но Чанджо, во-первых, обижался на ржущие стикеры, а во-вторых, не мог понять, нафига хёну фотка его нового соседа, и инстинктивно вредничал.

Когда в один из выходных Хёкдже предложил прийти и накулинарить что-нибудь на кухне Чанджо, тот сперва ощетинился, а потом согласился в пику доставучему хёну, который бы не упустил шанс застебать его снова. Хёкдже приготовил осьминога с икрой минтая, листьями периллы и кунжутом, под соусом из винограда, сельдерея и ещё чего-то безумного. Чанджо приготовил несколько бутылок тёмного пива. Получилось действительно вкусно. И ненапряжно. Последнее было на удивление приятно, учитывая, что Чанджо недолюбливал оставаться наедине с малознакомыми людьми. Они успели ещё раз поужинать таким же образом, когда на горизонте Чанджо наконец всплыл Дэиль-хён, закончивший разгребать свои авралы на работе. С грацией и коварством рыбы-молота он напросился в гости в тот же день, когда Хёкдже предлагал снова зайти и что-нибудь приготовить.

В итоге в меню оказались: что-то похожее на ризотто с морскими ушками, кальмаром, сушёными анчоусами и кимчи из редьки, белое сухое и Дэиль-хён, болтавший за троих. Одной из сверхспособностей хёна было умение втянуть в разговор всех, кто попадался под руку, но сделать это естественно, без ощутимого принуждения. Таким образом, за несколько часов Чанджо узнал о новом соседе больше, чем за прошлые несколько недель. Например, что в старшей школе тот занимался верховой ездой и фехтованием. И что он заинтересовался готовкой благодаря кулинарным передачам, а потом, когда появились время и деньги, сходил на несколько мастер-классов и курсов. Результаты экспериментов не всегда оказывались удачными, но ничто не могло остановить Хёкдже на этом пути самурая. Угощать кого-нибудь ему нравилось немногим меньше, чем готовить, и друзья в Пусане сдались на опыты один за другим. А вот большинство знакомых в Сеуле жили далековато, и Хёкдже был искренне рад подвернувшемуся ему Чанджо.

— Ты должен предложить ему встречаться, — заявил Дэиль-хён, пока Чанджо заканчивал мыть посуду после ужина.

Он развалился на диване, перейдя с вина на виски со льдом, и хитро щурился. Чанджо сперва чуть не разбил тарелку и тут же остановил себя от желания запустить ею в хёна. 

С одной стороны, Чанджо был возмущён беспардонным вмешательством в свою личную жизнь. С другой, Дэиль-хён вмешивался в неё настолько часто, что можно было уже и привыкнуть. А ещё, если уж говорить начистоту, Дэиль серьёзно разнообразил эту самую личную жизнь, подталкивая Чанджо к вариантам, о которых он сам вряд ли бы задумался. У хёна был какой-то сверх-радар, позволяющий делать почти безошибочные предположения насчёт Чанджо. Он частенько говорил что-нибудь типа «ты ей сто процентов нравишься, так что перестань вести себя, как ебланозавр, и угости её коктейлем» или «смотри, с ним у тебя точно есть шанс, у вас даже пирсинг в носу одинаковый», и это означало, что, если Чанджо сам был заинтересован, ему нужно было просто попробовать. Лучше всего интуиция хёна срабатывала для непродолжительных знакомств, но иногда получалось и с долгосрочными отношениями. Именно Дэиль-хён свёл Чанджо с бывшей, той самой, которая уходя оставила все свои кастрюльки и соусы, но забрала кота. Их расставание, впрочем, хён тоже предсказал.

— С чего это вдруг я должен предлагать ему встречаться? — ощетинился Чанджо.

— Хотя бы потому, что он отлично готовит, — хмыкнул Дэиль.

— Он меня и так кормит, — буркнул Чанджо, намыливая очередную тарелку. 

Ему не нужно было оглядываться для того, чтобы посмотреть, насколько иронично изогнулись брови хёна. Он точно знал, что уровень был близок к максимальному.

Хён уже давно уютно сопел, свернувшись калачиком под выданным ему одеялом, а Чанджо продолжал угрюмо сверлить взглядом потолок. Они не стали развивать тему встречания с Хёкдже и с взаимным удовольствием до глубокой ночи протрепались о других важных вещах. Чанджо даже начинал вырубаться, но почему-то не сложилось. Он бы с удовольствием пнул хёна за то, что тот испортил ему ночной отдых, но с хёна сталось бы пнуть в ответ, поэтому приходилось страдать молча и одному. Ну какое, к чертям собачьим, встречаться с Хёкдже?

Во-первых, отношения, закончившиеся похищением кота, покачнули душевное равновесие Чанджо больше, чем ему хотелось бы, и он планировал ближайшее время не ввязываться во всё это встречально-сексуальное дерьмо.

Во-вторых, даже если отбросить во-первых, Чанджо собирался в очередной раз серьёзно пересмотреть свою ориентацию. Ему бы хотелось осознанно остановиться на одном из двух вариантов и этим упростить себе жизнь. В этом месте Дэиль-хён обычно смеялся до слёз и над «осознанно» и над «двумя вариантами» и, отдельно, над тем, каким возмущённо-негодующим становилось лицо Чанджо от этих приступов хохота. А потом тащил Чанджо в какой-нибудь клуб и спустя несколько часов и коктейлей Чанджо обнаруживал себя в тёмном углу, зажимающим кого-нибудь, чей пол он не смог бы определить и в светлом углу.

Было ещё какое-то в-третьих, но добравшись до этой цифры, Чанджо всё-таки наконец задремал.

Прошло буквально два или три дня, когда Чанджо проснулся в холодном поту и с чем-то, похожим на приступ аритмии. Ему потребовалось выпить стаканов сто воды для того, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя. Гандонский хён своим дебильным предложением запустил в подсознании Чанджо какой-то механизм, и тот, продолжая на фоне обрабатывать информацию, вытащил из глубин памяти нечто воистину шокирующее — школьное воспоминание о Хёкдже. И не просто какое-нибудь, а вполне конкретное и самое максимально пиздецовое. Чанджо вспомнил, как во время финальной, довольно-таки пьяной, части выпускного целовался с Хёкдже. И не просто там как-то целовался, а буквально-таки сосался, прижимая его к стене, хватая за локти и запястья, кусая язык. И Хёкдже поначалу хныкал и упирался ладонями в грудь, но так и не оттолкнул толком. И, кажется, в итоге поддался и прогнулся и, вроде как, даже немного облапал самого Чанджо. Воспоминание стояло перед глазами ярко, вплоть до горящих губ и чмокающих звуков в ушах. Чанджо сходил на балкон покурить, влил в себя ещё сто стаканов воды, но картинка продолжала кругами прокручиваться в голове. В конце концов Чанджо принял душ, зло и без удовольствия подрочил и отрубился в тревожный сон.

На следующее утро, стоя над унитазом целую вечность, Чанджо с ужасом осознал, что вчерашний кошмар ему не приснился, а был самым настоящим всамделишним воспоминанием. Память подкинула деталей вроде тёмно-синей рубашки Хёкдже и запаха стрёмного пунша, от которого развозило с двух стаканов.

— Говняно говняное говнище, — вынес вердикт Чанджо и ушёл на работу, хлопнув дверью. 

К счастью, день выдался запарным, и времени для прокрастинации и самокопания у Чанджо почти не выдавалось. Он пару раз начинал залипать во время перекуров, но в итоге всё равно отвлекался на коллег и рабочие вопросы. Несколько раз бил себя по рукам, чтобы не рассказать всё Дэиль-хёну. Вечером шёл домой пешком час с лишним, выпил два стакана кофе, бездумно послушал запись концерта каких-то лохматых японских рокеров с оркестром, и так и не вспомнил ничего больше про выпускной и Хёкдже — ни какого чёрта они вытворяли то, что вытворяли, ни как к этому пришли, ни было ли ещё что-то кроме. А главное, не показалось ли Чанджо, что Хёкдже был не то чтобы очень за. В любом случае, он решил что сам бы себе при встрече по роже залепил, а не спрашивал про крестовую отвёртку.

Остаток вечера чувствовал себя полным мудаком.

Хёкдже не попадался Чанджо на глаза несколько дней, и это, видимо, было к лучшему. Тот перестал себя накручивать, вздрагивать от приступов непонятно откуда взявшейся запоздалой гейской паники и хлестать кофе вёдрами. Наконец, они столкнулись в лифте, и Хёкдже, как обычно, вёл себя ненавязчиво дружелюбно, а Чанджо пялился на него очень внимательно, как будто пытался обнаружить следы от укусов на губах. И перестал только после того, как Хёкдже спросил, нет ли у него чего-нибудь на лице.

— Тупой кусок тупого говна, — вздохнул Чанджо, выйдя на спасительном третьем.

Ближе к выходным Чанджо, как обычно, попался в коварную ловушку коварного Дэиль-хёна, согласившись приехать к тому ночевать. В его оправдание можно было сказать, что шансов отказаться не было — хён очень давно хотел и наконец смог завести котёнка. Он буквально заваливал Чанджо фотками вроде «спит на новой подушечке», «спит на моём носке», «зевает», «научилась залезать на подоконник», «кушает то», «кушает это», «сожрала цветок, падла!», «раскопала труп цветка», «пяточки», «спит на моём плече!! рыдающий смайлик, шестнадцать разноцветных сердечек, рыдающий смайлик».

— Ну и короче вот, — закончил рассказывать Чанджо, поглаживая тёплое котячье пузико. — Не знаю, как теперь в глаза ему смотреть.

Следующие минут пять Дэиль-хён ожидаемо помирал от смеха, катаясь по полу, хлопая себя по ляжкам и утирая слёзы. И Чанджо бы, может, и обиделся, если бы не знал его уже лет двести. Но, так как дурацкий хён всё это время был и продолжал оставаться его лучшим другом, просто продолжал тискать умилительную сонную котёнку, пережидая припадок хёна с полным достоинства спокойствием.

— Так что, ты всё ещё не предложил ему встречаться? — первым делом уточнил Дэиль-хён, перестав задыхаться.

Полное достоинства спокойствие стремительно дало трещину.

— Какое ещё, блин, встречаться, хён, ты что несёшь? — рявкнул Чанджо возмущённо, и испуганная котёнка, встрепенувшись на его коленях, немедленно вонзила в них десяток тонких острых коготков.

Фыркнув от смеха над мученически выпучившимися глазами Чанджо, Дэиль забрал у него колючее чудовище, чмокнул её между ушей и пояснил:

— Ну смотри, первый шаг ты уже сделал, теперь можно переходить ко второму.

— Иди на хуй, — отклонил предложение Чанджо, — Я теперь не знаю, как ему в глаза смотреть.

— А в чём проблема-то? — удивился Дэиль, — Не будь дятлом! Если бы он все эти годы помнил о том, как ты, пользуясь положением, грязно над ним надругался, держал зло и составлял коварные планы мести, то давно бы уже подсыпал тебе слабительного в еду. К тому же, мы не знаем наверняка, надругался ли. Хотя я бы на вас посмотрел.

Дэиль пошевелил бровями.

— Хён! — возмутился Чанджо.

— Да не истери, — хмыкнул Дэиль, на всякий случай, отодвигаясь в сторону. — Так вот! Ты ел его еду и всё ещё не умер на горшке мучительной смертью. А значит, он либо тебя простил, либо не помнит ничего. Как и ты не помнил. Так что харе прикидываться королевой драмы. Потому что по факту ничего, блин, от твоего воспоминания не изменилось. Ну, кроме того, что ты уже домогался его в прошлом, и это можно бы повторить в будущем. 

Он пожал плечами и попытался дотянуться до своего стакана, не потревожив котёнку.

— Ты не мог бы, блин, на время оставить эту свою нелепую навязчивую идею, пожалуйста, и хотя бы немного мне посочувствовать? — Чанджо сделал попытку надавить на жалость.

— Да ты и сам неплохо справляешься.

Иногда Дэиль-хён был абсолютно невыносимым засранцем.

С другой стороны, разговор с хёном всё-таки помог Чанджо перестать при каждой встрече с Хёкдже напрягаться, словно кот, попавший в барабан стиральной машины, и нервно потеть.  
Он даже согласился на очередное предложение, звучавшее как «мне тут подогнали ведро креветок и тыкву, хочу попробовать сделать их в пароварке». Из тыквы с креветками получилось что-то среднее между кашей и рагу, но сам вечер прошёл немного скомкано. Они поели, посмотрели какой-то старый фильм Тарантино по телеку, попытались при помощи гугла разобраться в персонажах, злодеях, мотивах и отсылках к мировой культуре, запутались ещё больше и разошлись до полуночи. Чанджо лениво мыл посуду целый час, а то и больше, а потом, погасив свет, сидел в полумраке кухни прямо на полу и думал о том, что Хёкдже всё-таки нормальный парень, так какого хрена теперь так сложно всё.

Звонок Дэиль-хёна раздался посреди рабочего дня как партия там-тамов посреди колыбельной. Его в срочном порядке отправляли в недельную командировку вот буквально завтра, и обычно он, лёгкий на подъём, срывался в такие поездки без проблем, но в этот раз всё усложняла свежезаведённая животина.

— Подработаешь кошачьим нянем? — бубнил Дэиль умоляюще. 

И хотя Чанджо был согласен позаботиться о мелкой и без всяких уговоров, он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии послушать вежливого и милого хёна.

— Привезу тебе сувенир! — пообещал тот перед тем, как бросить трубку.

Сперва предполагалось, что Чанджо заберёт лохматую подопечную со всем скарбом к себе. Но стоя посреди квартиры хёна с пачкой корма в одной руке и связкой плюшевых мышей в другой, Чанджо посмотрел на часы, на котёнку, мирно дремлющую на диване, на свой собственный унылый раздрай, проверил холодильник на наличие пива и остался ночевать.

— Понимаешь, — спустя несколько часов объяснял он котёнке, пытающейся отгрызть шнурок с его штанов, — Хёк вроде неплохой парень и мы могли бы стать друзьями со временем. Ну типа с ним спокойно, он не буйный, лишний раз не лезет в душу и не навязывается. Чувство юмора тоже вроде ничего. Но я, блин, не могу забыть про то, что было в школе. Даже если твой папанька прав и он не помнит или забил, я-то всё помню! И не понимаю, как ему теперь в глаза смотреть. Вроде бы надо поговорить об этом, но я скорее свою ногу съем, чем спрошу Хёкдже! Почему, бля, короче, нельзя просто кусочек памяти стереть? Нормально же общались.

Чанджо задержался у Дэиль-хёна ещё на день, а потом ещё на один. Котёнка встречала его с работы, хватала за голые пятки во сне и по утрам, уютно урчала по любому поводу и полностью устраивала Чанджо в качестве собеседника. На четвёртые сутки он решил, что душевное равновесие достаточно восстановлено, и можно вместе с подопечной перебираться домой.  
Он даже улыбнулся Хёкдже, когда наткнулся на него, выбираясь из такси вместе со всем своим и кошачьим скарбом. Тот с любопытством заглянул в переноску, потом помог донести вещи наверх. Заварил чаю, пока Чанджо разбирал шмотьё и распределял по квартире лежанку/туалет/когтеточку/миски/игрушки. Ну и был как обычно — приятным ненавязчивым соседом. 

А потом, перед самым уходом, сказал, что скоро переезжает, так как арендодатель поднял плату за жильё, и что очень жаль, потому что он уже привык к району и собрал всю мебель, которую хотел, и вообще соседство было на удивление приятным. Пока Чанджо сидел статуей, подбирая мысли и слова, выпросил у него разрешение иногда приходить в гости и продолжать кормить своими кулинарными экспериментами. Они уже почти стояли в дверях, а Чанджо всё ещё мямлил что-то невразумительное. Новость застала его врасплох, снова взбаламутив часть привычного мира. А он, если честно, ещё к прошлой версии не приспособился. 

И он уж точно никаким образом не был готов к тому, что Хёкдже, после того как на прощание пожмёт ему руку, шагнёт вперёд, поймает его ладонью за затылок и мягко коротко поцелует.

— Надеюсь, против этого ты тоже не возражаешь, — улыбнулся Хёкдже и вышел из его квартиры.

Некоторые вещи нахрен застают врасплох, выпрыгивая как грёбаный кролик из вонючей шляпы, в самый неподходящий момент, сбивая с ног, как будто само мироздание концентрируется в одной точке и отвешивает оплеуху, будто все крокодильчики из всех пиццерийных коробок разом кусают тебя за жопу дьявольски хохоча.

— Ты, мать твою, издеваешься, — пробормотал Чанджо в закрытую дверь.

Где-то в глубине комнат громко и требовательно, как все дети, мяукнула котёнка.

Кажется, придётся покормить её перед тем, как идти и с ноги вламываться в квартиру на восьмом этаже. Заодно появится время для выбора наиболее подходящей реплики. Одинаковое количество очков пока было у «переезжай ко мне» и «пошёл на хуй». На пару пунктов от них отставал вариант, где Чанджо ничего не говорил, а сразу же делал.


End file.
